You are The One
by lovelylawliet
Summary: this is the sequel from my previous story "believing"...enjoy...
1. You are the one and only

It's me again lovelawliet back with Mei chan no shitsuji fan fiction...still about my favorite pair Aoyama and rika kayama...this story have three chapter and alsso this story is a sequel from my previous story "believing"

ah there is other thing I put 2 OC in this story.

enjoy....

* * *

Chapter 1

**You are The One And Only**

St. Lucia _gakuen_ for girls. The most spectaculer school in japan. The school have outrageous requirement. In this school every single girl must have a super handsome butler by their side.

Kayama Rika and Aoyama together they lived in one roof. Aoyama always stand by Rika's side, never leave her even for 1 second. They trust each other. Aoyama really know that in his heart, he do loves Rika not the way a butler love his lady but in the way a man loves a woman. He also know that Rika know his true feeling about her. Even they don't say a word but they know each other mean and true feeling.

"Rika-_sama_ the helicopter already set..if you wish we can go now" Aoyama asked Rika.

"Aoyama, must we go ?? I really don't want to go." Rika whimper to her butler

"But your mother.."

"_Okasan_ can go by her self... she really don't need me" Rika keep argued.

".... Rika-_sama_... if you go now, I will stay with you till mornink.. how bout that ?" Aoyama whispered to RIka. Rika things a while, a million time Rika ask Aoyama to do that but he never grant. He always have a million reason that butler-should-not-stay-to-close-to-lady-in-night-it's-dangerous-especialy-on-their-condition. Rika smile and point her pinkie.

"Promise" she said

"Promise" Aoyama smiled. They cross their pinkie.

Rika and Aoyama go to helicopter landing field. The weather not good, the wind blow so hard, Aoyama so careful to take care of his lady and bring her to helicopter safety.

"Sir...everything will be alright, right ?" Aoyama asked to the pilot.

"Quite danger.. but It's ok I will go slowly.. we will arrive safety.. I garanty." The pilot said.

They get into the helicopter, Aoyama make sure that Rika safe with the belt. He sit next to her. The Journey isn't very good. The wind blow so hard and it also make the heli go up and down. Several time Rika scream because of the thunder and the shock.

"Aoyama" Rika nearly cry.

"Rika- _sama_... just relax we will be there soon" Aoyama took Rika's hand and hold it tight. In few minutes more, they hear sound of alert. It means the heli is in danger. Pilot inform Aoyama and Rika to take the parachute.

Rika start panic. Aoyama try to relax her.

"Rika-_sama_. I will always protect you, even must change with my own life" Aoyama pullled Rika to his massive hugs.

"Aoyama..."

"I will open the door... you two jump after that" The co-pilot gave them command

"Rika-_sama_, hold my hand... anything happend don't let go...remember!!!" Aoyama said

"I do.. Aoyama..." Rika said scaredly

"Do you trust me ?" Aoyama asked deeply

Rika nodded. There a courage in her heart. She knows Aoyama will always by her side.

"JUMP!!!!" Aoyama yelled.

Rika and Aoyama jump from the helicopter, wind blow so hard and accidentaly Rika's hand slipped and separate from Aoyama.

"Rika.. Rika.."There is a woman called her name.

Slowly Rika open her eyes. There is a bright light and she smell hygienic scent.

"Where am I ?" Rika said weakly

"Thank God you are awake!! you really scared me Rika." Rika's mom hug her only child

"_okasan_, where am I ? What happend ?" Rika trying to remember. She remember academy, helicopter, Aoyama, She jump and...

"_OKASAN _!!! where is Aoyama ??? okasa where is Aoyama !!" Rika shocked. She look around and search of Aoyama.

"Rika relax you just awake.. relax.." Rika's mother try to relaxing her.

"No _okasan _!!!tell me where is Aoyama ???" Rika still yelled.

"Aoyama.. he.."

"what happend !!!!"

"he..."

"_OKASAN _!!!"

"we can't find him.. he lost.. the co pilot said jet he try hard to help you open the parachute but he can't open his own and wind blow so hard.. he doesn't know what happend next.." Rika shocked when she hear her mother story. She feel that her world already disappear.

"Rika.. I already try hard to find him but the police only found this." Rika's mother give one gray coat.

Aoyama's coat.

"It found near the heli body.. till now no one knew where is Aoyama."

"Aoyama.." Rika cried, she hold the coat tight. She lost her precious butler. Not only a butler, for Rika loosing Aoyama, it means she lose her own life too.

~ 2 weeks later on , Rika come back to academy~

"Rika-_san_" Fujiko called Rika not answering, she just starring at Fujiko in silence. Since the deadly helicopter Rika never smiled again. Her heart goes as Aoyama goes.

The rescueing team already give up to search Aoyama.

"Rika-_san_.. your mother tell me that your new butler will come today." Izumi said.

Rika nod, she doesn't have any mood to study in class. So she going back to her room.

Rika sit on tea room in her own chamber. She see the clock, 4 o'clock, "_Aoyama, it's tea time..I want jasmine tea with strawberry shorth cake_" She thinks, she knows that Aoyama will never attend to serve that.

"Aoyama.." Rika groaned. Tears start wetting her cheek.

Suddenly there is someone touch her shoulder.

"Aoyama !!!" She turn to see who it was.

"Kayama Rika - _sama_..." there is a man standing in front her and bows.

Rika sigh and dispointed,"new butler right ? You can go to your room.. I don't need anything."

That man bow to Rika and turn to leave.

"wait !!!" Rika called

The butler stand still

"Your name ?" Rika asked without see his faced. She tooks Aoyama coat.

"Ao.. er.. Shirotta Tezuka" He said. Rika nod and asked him to leave her alone.


	2. New Butler

Chapter 2

** New Butler**

Tezuka go to butler's room that Aoyama used to stay. He took his clothes and wear them. He take Rika's need for dinner. "Salmon-smoked lemon souce, that's Rika favorite food" He thinks.

"Rika - _sama_... your dinner is ready" Tezuka told Rika.

Rika just nod in silence. She went into living room. Rika sees what tthe food is served on the table. Her favorite food, Rika always eat every time Aoyama make it for her, but now she doesn't want anymore.

"I don't have any appetite." Rika said.

"But Rika - _sama_..." Tezuka restain Rika's hand.

Rika feel so annoyed. Who is he can restain her like that !! Suddenly she sees Tezuka wearing Aoyama jackets.

"who told you to wear that !" Rika yelled

"but it's my suit..."

Rika can't control her own emotion she slapped Tezuka.

"It's belong to Aoyama and always will !! Take it off now !!! I don't want to see you in Aoyama outfits." Rika yelled and ran to her suit. Crying.

Rika throw her self to bed and cry loudly. She hugs Aoyama coat.

"Aoyama... _doushite_..." She moaned in her cry.

Tezuka stand behind Rika's door. His heart hurt a lot to see the lady who he love so much cry and there is nothing that he can do.

"Rika_-sama..._" Tezuka grant. He take out something from his pocket a gold necklace from his pocket and hold it tight.

_*Flashback*_

_"Rika-sama hold on!!" Aoyama yelled to Rika. He try hard to pull out Rika's parachute when he successed to pull out. The wind separate them._

_Aoyama try hard to open his own parachute but when he open accidentally the wind blow harder and flew him away. Aoyama fell down in the hill and tumble around. He feel all pain in his body but he still try to still awake but he really can't._

_Aoyama wake from his faint. He feel all pain in his body and he reliese something strange about his face. His face was cover by bandages. He try to called someone._

_"Mr... just.. relax.." The nurse come to help Aoyama._

_"........." Aoyama try to say a word._

_"I know this surprisingly but your face has a very hard damage, so the doctor do the plastic surgery to fix it." The nurse give explanination._

_*end flashback*_

Rika went to sleep with great headache. She crying all night.

"Rika-_sama_ time to get up..." Tezuka called Rika softly

"I know." Rika said curtly.

Rika and tezuka walking to dinning room to have breakfast with other classmate. All student suprisingly with Rika's new butler and Rika seems doesn't like the attention like that.

"Rika-_sama_ can I pour it ?"Tezuka asked.

Rika just silent.

"Rika-_san_, do you feel strong enough to join in trip ??" Izumi asked.

"It's alright Izumi, I will join." Rika stand and try to smile.

Today Rika and her classmate have a special trip to great musium of art. Rika walk around and Tezuka follow him. Rika imagine that Aoyama still at her side walking by.

"Aoyama that paint so clear, right?" Rika asked her self.

Rika sigh and know that Aoyama will never answering her question.

"BRUKK" There is a man punch her.

"Rika-_sama_" Tezuka try to help Rika stand up but she skimmed him.

"So sorry I don't see you are here..." that man bow to appologize.

"It's ok.." Rika said. When that man rose his head and see Rika. Rika shocked.

"Aoyama !!!" Rika yelled. That man have same face with Aoyama. That man looks obvious.

"No.. you got wrong person... I'm not Aoyama.." He step back to avoid Rika.

"Aoyama..." Rika still moaned

"Rika-_sama_..." Tezuka step forwad to restain Rika, but honestly he feel shocked more than Rika do.

"I'm Mayama Akihiro... so sorry but I'm not Aoyama." He smiled to Rika then go

back to gakuen Rika closed her self in her room. Tezuka can't do anything, Rika not allowed him to touch her.

"This all because this DAMN FACE !!!" Tezuka punch the mirror in his room, his hand covered with blood. Hi sit along and cry, he feel so dispointed and clueless, "If there something that he can do" He whispered.

_*flashback*_

_"sir.. we can open your bandages now, I warn you first maybe there is a change with your face" The doctor warned Aoyama look doesn't really care, he just hope he can go hose as soon as possible. But when the nurse give him a miirror to see his new face._

_"AARRRGGGHHHHH" he screamed and throw the mirror away. Aoyama see another face on that mirror._

_"I know it suprising but this is the best we can do" The doctor said._

_There is nothing that Aoyama can do. 3 days after that he return to ST. Lucia to search info about Rika. He heard that Rika shocked because of the accident and refuse to do anything. Aoyama feel apart he really want back to Rika and be together with her again but with this new face, he will just give nothing but pain for Rika. _

_"I want to register as a butler" Aoyama tells a woman in front desk._

_Aoyama decide to be Shirrota Tezuka. He get a new identity as a butler and charge to serve Rika again._

_"Now I am Shirrota Tezuka" Aoyama whispered._

_*End Flashback*_

"Aoyama... _doushite_... Aoyama why you leave me like this ??" Rika cried. She crying all night till she fall a sleep.

"Aoyama... Aoyama... Aoyama..." Rika talked in her sleep. Tezuka stand beside her bed, silence and hurt.

"Rika- _sama_... wake up..."Tezuka tried to wake up Rika.

"Aoyama..." Rika still raved and suddenly Rika took Tezuka hand.

"Rika-_sama_..." Tezuka hold Rika's hand tight. Tight till Rika wake up.

"Tezuka" Rika pulled Tezuka's hand

"Rika-_sama_... you have a nightmare... don't you ??"Tezuka asked Rika. Rika don't want to answer, she just down from her bed.

"Rika-_sama_..." Tezuka still asked.

"None of your business !!!" Rika yelled.

"Rika-_sama_... I know about your previous butler... I relieze that I would never replace him in your heart... but as a butler I want to secure and take care of my lady..." Tezuka walked closed to Rika.

"Tezuka..."

"Rika-_sama_... if you wish... if you don't mind you can share your sorrow to me..." Tezuka kneel to Rika.

"Tezuka.. I.." Rika feel apart, she remember also always do this to her if he wish something to Rika. Aoyama always hope she will happy not life in the sorrow.

"Tezuka...thank you.." Rika took Tezuka hands and help stand up.


	3. For You I Love You Only You

Chapter 3

**For You I Love You Only You**

"Rika-_sama_... time to..." Tezuka get inside Rika chamber, but when he get in Rika already wake up and dressed.

"Tezuka today I won't go to class, I already tell Izumi about it... I want to go some where, come with me Tezuka..." Rika asked.

"I will..." Tezuka smiled.

Then they bith go with Rika's luxury limousine-Rika kind trauma with heli-Tezuka so curious where they going, he doesn't want to asked either. Soon they arrived in one place. Rika's childhood favorite place. The snow house. Today the snow fell down not very big. Rika and Tezuka walk trough the snow, they go to the hill which can see the view of all snow mountain. Tezuka sigh.

"Tezuka do you know why I bring you here?" Rika asked.

Tezuka pretend don't have any idea, but truely in his mind and heart he really know what this place.

"Last year... on my birthday Aoyama bring me here and give a special surprise... can you see ??" Rika point the brige. There is a wor marked there.

"Rika-_sama_ is the one and only lady for Aoyama." Tezuka read the word.

"And in here he gave me a first kiss too..." Rika whispered.

"Rika-_sama_..."

"I want to go here to remember about Aoyama and this will be the last day I cry for him... I decide to going trough my life and I know that what Aoyama want me to do... I know that I can't see him but he will always beside me, am I right Tezuka ???"

"Yes..Rika-_sama_, he will always belongs to you and always will." Tezuka smiled. They spent all that day sitting there.

"Rika-_sama_, please always be happy, I will always beside you" Aoyama whispered

"_gokigeniyou_..." Rika greet her friend

Fujiko, Rin, Miruku surprise that Rika can smile again like before.

"Rika-_san_..." Fujiko hugs Rika

"I'm so glad you back..." Rin also hugs Rika

"_Mina-san_, I am really sorry to worried all of you this some of the time..." Rika sheet her tears.

"Welcome back Rika-_san_..and also your new butler Tezuka..." Izumi smiled

"_Domo arigatou_ Izumi-_san_.."

"_Mina_... this is my new butler Shirotta Tezuka, he will replace.._*Rika sigh*_... Aoyama as my butler."

Tezuka bows to everyone in class.

Rika pass three month after the tragedy with Tezuka. For Rika it's a little awkward to be with someone that she newly know but Tezuka serve her really well. Tezuka know all Rika likes and doesn't, every single thing he know, Rika feels she have Aoyama again but in different face.

Rika pass her sorrow. Tezuka really help her to pass it. In the morning Tezuka serve breakfast, accompany Rika to Aoyama grave-even no body lie in there,Tezuka made it for Rika to remembering about Aoyama-Tezuka tells Rika not to forget it bout Aoyama, but put him in precious memory.

"So Rika-_san_, what do you think about Tezuka ?" Fujiko asked Rika

"Rika... he is quite handsome and take care you well..." Rin also stared to Rika.

"Tezuka he really good and he know all my favorite even a small thing about me..." Rika said.

"He does ?? How ?? He with you just three month right ??" Fujiko said

Rika thinks that also. She never think it before.

"Rika - _sama_..." Tezuka called Rika.

"AAH !! Tezuka you surprisingly me !!!" Rika said shocked. She just think about Tezuka.

"I am really sorry to surprise you..." Tezuka touch Rika's back neck and hold her hand.

"dejavu~" Rika thought. She feel this condition before with Aoyama. Aoyama always do that when she feel suprise and frightening.

"Rika-_sama_..." Tezuka Called her.

"_masaka_..." Rika thought a while.

"Rika-_sama_, pardon me ?"

"It can't be... Tezuka... are you..?" Rika stopped. Rika doesn't want to hurt her self anymore and also It's impossible to happen. Tezuka not Aoyama.

"Izumi-_san_... the cake looks delicious.." Miruku said.

"Today is Kiba's birthday... I want to make a surprise for him.." Izumi smiled

"Kiba-_san_ is very lucky to have a lady like you,Izumi-_sama_..." Tezuka smiled to Izumi. Rika satting at Tezuka. That noon when all butler gathe for some meeting, Rika go to student center office.

"_G__okigenio_..." Rika greet

"_Gokigenio_.." A women grret her back.

"_Ano_.."

"Is there something that I can help you, Kayama-_sama_ ?" the woman smiled to Rika.

"mmmm... may I have my new butler profile ?" Rika asked.

"ah... Shirrota Tezuka.. here you go.." That woman give a form to Rika.

Rika read the form. Tezuka have a same birthday with Aoyama, Rika read till down and suddenly she drop the form. All Tezuka profile same with Aoyama. Blood type, birthday, abillity, and other thing are identicly with Aoyama.

"_Masaka_..." Rika whispered.

Rika run to the dorm and found Tezuka. He is preparing cake for tea time, strawberry shorth cake and jasmine tea, Rika's favorite snack.

"Tezuka.." Rika whispered

"Rika-_sama_... where have you..." Tezuka asked Rika but he can't finished his question. Rika already grab his shirt and pull him to her. Suddenly Rika adhere her lips to Tezuka lips. Tezuka feel so surprise and pull Rika away.

Rika touch her lips and suddenly she remember. That's same feeling when Aoyama gave her kiss !

"Aoyama.." Rika said to Tezuka.

"Rika-_sama_.. forgive me... I.."

"You are Aoyama, right ????" Rika shaked Tezuka.

"Rika-_sama_... it's me Tezuka!! can't you see??" Tezuka stuttered and step back from Rika.

"NO!! You are Aoyama!!I KNOW THAT!! all the similiarty between you and him and that kiss!! Tell you are Aoyama, Right ???" Rika yelled. Tears drop from his eye to his cheek.

"Rika-_sama_..."

"_Doushite_ Aoyama _doushite_...."

"Rika-_sama_..."

"Aoyama... just give me one answer it's right or not ?" Rika asked.

"Rika-_sama_...." Tezuka sees Rika's face. He tells Rika all happend after he separate with Rika.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore so I become Shirotta Tezuka.. I just hope even you don't know who truely I am.. I still can by your side..." Aoyama_*or Tezuka*_ finished his story. He can't restain anymore. He pull Rika to his hug and hugs her tight.

"_Gomenasai_... Rika-_sama_..."

"Promise me that you will never leave!"Rika said in Aoyama's hug.

"Rika-_sama_..."

"Aoyama... prom.."

"Rika-_sama_... please look at me carefully... I am not who I am used to be!! With this face.."

"I don't care!! I just want your heart..that's what I want... I don't care how do you look or another reason.. I just want you!!" Rika touch Aoyama face with her both hand. She kiss Aoyama forehead and look down to see his eyes. Rika smiles to him, she can see that she is the only one in Aoyama eyes. Aoyama move and put her lips to Rika's lips.

So that night, Aoyama sit on Rika's bed side, hold her hand till morning. So go on, no matter now he will be called Aoyama or Tezuka, he will be always by Rika's side.

**Owari**

A.N : finnaly my third fic finish!!..

hope I will update as soon as possible


End file.
